


Bootay shorts

by WhisperingMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Car Wash - Freeform, Dean in Shorts, Everyone in short shorts, M/M, Sam in shorts, Wet t-shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Clearly inspired by Dean and/or Jensen's short shorts. It needed to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I suck at titles.

That morning, when Sam walked through the bunker with a coffee mug in hand, he nearly choked on a mouthful of his coffee. He could hear the water running when he opened the door to the garage, but what he saw made him freeze. Dean was wearing his oldest scruffiest jeans with had been ripped short, just above the knee. “Dude, what’s with the shorts? You should have thrown out those jeans ages ago.”

Dean snorted and hurled his soggy rag at his brother, turning to glare at him with one hand on his hip. “Don’t judge me, it’s a free bunker. Why would I wear my good jeans if I’m gonna get all wet? And besides, the rivets on the new ones aren’t worn down yet, they’d scratch Baby!”

Sam just rolled his eyes, ducking out of the way while he tipped back the rest of his coffee. “Whatever, Dean. Let me go change. I’ll help.”

When Sam returned, he was wearing an old shirt, and some even older shorts. They were actual shorts, instead of just ripped jeans. Yes, he was the one brother of the two who actually bought and wore shorts in the summer. Though, he hadn’t worn them in years, and he’d certainly bulked up in muscle since then. They barely fit him.

It was Dean’s turn to choke when Sam walked up next to him with a sponge, starting on the side windows. Dean gaped down at Sam’s mile-long legs under the shortest of shorts he had ever seen any man wear. They were barely shorts. They might as well have classified as…jean underwear. “Good grief, Sammy. Where do you get off judging my shorts when you’ve been hiding those from me?”

Sam just grinned, using a mocking tone as he repeated Dean’s earlier words. “Didn’t wanna wear my good jeans if I’m gonna get all wet.” The shrugged and leaned forward over the top of the car, stretching to scrub the far side of the roof. His calves tensed as he stretched up on his tip toes, and Dean couldn’t help staring, eyes travelling along the entire length of those long legs, up over the curve of his ass, to wear the too-small tshirt had lifted up when he stretched. Just a little curve of Sam’s ass peeked over the tiny shorts. When they were done with the car, he was SO getting those shorts off Sam.

Sam pulled away from the Impala after he’d washed the roof and dropped the sponge into the bucket for a moment. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, before running his hands through his hair, brushing it back from his face. Tugging an elastic from his wrist, he tied back the front into a half ponytail before moving around to work on the rear of the car. He glanced up and caught Dean’s eyes over the top of the car.

Dean was staring, unblinking. He quickly looked away and went back to scrubbing the same patch of windshield. He couldn’t help grinning to himself.

Sam just chuckled softly as he moved quickly and efficiently around the edge of the car, working on the side door now. He knew these shorts had been a good idea. He squatted down to polish the hubcap closest to Dean. It made every muscle in his legs flex while he kept his balance, and he knew his shorts were starting to fall down. Damn things were way too small. Though, maybe he was doing this on purpose. For a big bulky car, it had some bonuses. For one, it was the perfect height to be bent over and fucked. They’d done it over the hood, the trunk, pressed up against the sides. In every one of the seats. While Sam had been changing into his shorts, he’d been counting the different ways out of curiosity, and by the time he’d returned to the garage, his shorts had been even tighter. Uncomfortably so. Dean didn’t seem to be making a move though, despite him wearing the smallest of booty shorts.

But oh, Dean was looking, and he was finding it so hard to resist. Now that the car was mostly washed, he was planning on dragging Sam back inside the bunker, maybe to the kitchen, or back to their bedroom, but he was starting to suspect Sam was being a tease on purpose. It was when Sam bent over to drop his sponge in the bucket of water that Dean absolutely lost it. There was no way those shorts were legal. As Sam came around next to him with the hose and bumped his hip with a smile before rinsing the soap off the hood, Dean growled and shoved him down over the Impala.

“You fucking tease. If you make a mess on Baby, you’re going to be licking it up. I was going to wait til we got back inside, but your goddamn legs, your ass peeking out of those shorts…what were you thinking?”

Sam made the most undignified yelp, flailing and slipping on the shiny, clean hood of the car. He ended up with his arms sprawled in front of him and the hose spraying water everywhere as it fell to the ground. He could feel the water soaking into his shirt and dripping all down his front as it ran down the car. Then he felt Dean’s glorious warmth plastered against his back, hands pushing up the back of his shirt and roaming up under his chest to caress every inch of skin they could find. Sam gasped as Dean’s hands found his nipples and gave each a sharp pinch. His response came out low and ragged. “Maybe this is exactly what I was hoping would happen.”

His pressed his hips up against Dean’s, rocking gently as his brother’s hands ran down his stomach. He wiggled his ass side to side while Dean struggled to get the tiny shorts unbuttoned.

“Fucking hold still, Sam!” Dean growled as he finally pulled Sam’s shorts down, groaning when he saw that his little brother wore nothing underneath, licking his lips as Sam’s plush ass was revealed. He dug his fingertips in, nails causing Sam to shudder under him. He spread Sam’s cheeks apart, smiling at the sight of his pretty pink hole. Digging in his shorts pockets, he fished out a little packet of lube and immediately ripped it open, dripping it over Sam’s hole and rubbing it in with his thumb. He slowly pushed until his thumb breached Sam’s entrance and slipped inside, twisting to feel his warm, slick insides.

Sam was starting to shake with the effort to hold still. Dean was moving much too slow, and now that they were at this point, he just wanted Dean inside him. “Come on, Dean. Just…just fuck me. I can take it. I’m still open from last night. Please…” A soft moan escaped as he felt one of Dean’s fingers slipping just barely inside him.

Dean glanced up and grinned, pulling his hands away and undoing his own shorts, hand wrapping around his cock and slicking it up with the remaining lube. He reached forward with his free hand and grabbed Sam’s ponytail, tugging hard until Sam’s body arched under him, his little brother’s flushed face forced to turn towards him. He kept pulling until Sam’s eyes watered from the pain. “You want it, slut? Beg for it.”

Sam whimpered as he felt Dean’s cock press between his ass cheeks, rutting lazily while waiting for a response. Sam was so fucking on edge from just how close Dean was to fucking him, and the sharp pain to his scalp was almost making it hard to breathe. His mouth opened, but he couldn’t seem to make words come out.

“Sam?” Dean questioned him, grip loosening, a hint of worry in his voice.

Sam blinked and breathed in deeply, shaken from his trance, his words coming out in a rush. “I…please. Please fuck me, Dean. Want it so bad. Want your big thick cock so deep I’ll be feeling it for days. Ruin me, big brother….Aahh~” He cried out sharply as Dean suddenly thrust into him, the air being punched from his lungs. He almost didn’t register the low thunk as he was shoved down against the Impala again, face pressed to the shiny black metal.

Dean’s grip on his hair tightened, other hand digging in bruisingly tight on his hip while he plowed deep into his ass, unrelenting in his pace. Tears began to streak down Sam’s face at the sheer intensity of the pleasure, mixed with the blessed pain. Dean growled above him, hips pumping hard and fast. “Damn right you’re going to feel this for days, Sammy. Never let you forget who you belong to. Never want you to forget how it feels to have me pounding your tight little ass. Fuck, you feel so good around my cock.”

The brutal pace had them both on the edge in minutes. Dean bent forward, both hands moving to Sam’s waist as he shuddered, moaning low while his hot come flooded his brother’s insides. He quickly reached under Sam, pumping his cock quickly.

Sam came hard the second Dean’s hand touched him, and his broken shout of pure ecstasy echoed in the garage as white splattered up the hood of the Impala, sticking to his stomach as he collapsed.

Dean pulled his hand free and shoved it in front of Sam’s mouth, his softening cock sliding out as he shifted. Sam lazily flicked his tongue out, cleaning each of Dean’s fingers. His brother smirked and lay hand on his back, rubbing and trailing up to his hair, where he gently pulled the elastic free and began to massage Sam’s scalp. Sam groaned softly, every muscle relaxing. When Dean pulled away and patted his still bare ass, Sam’s eyes jerked opened, lifting his head to look around.

Dean chuckled. “You were only out for a minute. Now clean up your mess, and then we can go make breakfast and curl up on the couch, see if the Saturday morning cartoons are still on.”

Sam smiled and yawned as he peeled himself away from the Impala, glancing down at white smear against the black paint. He leaned forward and began to lick it clean, before peeling off his tshirt and using a dry patch to polish it. He moaned sharply in surprise when he felt Dean’s finger slide into him, rubbing lazily in the come leaking out. “Deaaaann~” He whined, pressing his hips forward to escape the teasing.

Dean wiped his hands on a wash rag. “Wish you could see how hot it looks when my come is leaking slowly out of you. Hard to resist.”

Sam swatted Dean away with his tshirt before cleaning himself and pulling his shorts back up. “Gonna put on something comfier, and I’ll meet you in the kitchen, okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Dean pulled his brother down for a quick kiss before departing to cook the best pancakes the world would ever taste, that is, if he ever cooked for anyone but Sam.


End file.
